A Wish
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Emma and Neal Story:) Emma makes a wish to be with Neal again even though she is still upset over the fact that he left her. Sometimes your life isn't perfect and neither is your family but being with the one you love can make it all better. Final Chapter is up! :)
1. A Wish

Characters : Emma and Neal (Henry later on of course)

A/N- Okay so I just had to write this it was in my mind and I have finally gotten to write it and yes I am working on all my other stories and yes this is going to be a multi chapter please enjoy. I don't own anything sadly :( Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: A Wish

Emma looked at her son. She could easily see he looked like his father Neal. She wished she could just see him once more but at least if Henry asked about his father, she didn't have to say he left when she told him she was pregnant. Nope he left even before she herself found out. She wished he didn't leave that way they could have raised Henry together how it was suppose to be, but she also wished the curse never had happened so she could have had her family while growing up even though that might have ment no Neal wish ment no Henry. She went to her room and laid down in the bed and shut her eyes for now, she could only dream about it because you can't turn back time or can you. Little did Emma know that if you say you wished it would come true.

Emma woke up, someone was holding her she opened her eyes to see Neal holding her…..What the hell is going on?!

"Morning sweetheart." Neal said kissing her.

"Neal wake up!" Emma said sitting up. Even though he was kind of awake his eyes were still shut. He felt her get up and he opened his eyes looking at a confused Emma.

"What is it sweetie?" He asked holding her hand.

"Where is Henry?" Emma said getting out of bed then noticing she only had her underwear and quickly grabbed the sheet covering herself. Wait a sec she thought this isn't her room. Neal got out of bed trying to calm Emma he grabbed her arms making sure she would look at him.

"What year is this?" Emma asked, Neal looked at her very worried.

"October 2000 your birthday's coming up why?" Neal said Emma sat back down she couldn't believe it. 2000 which means she had to be pregnant and she hasn't even had Henry. Oh jeeze no wait does that mean that he's going to leave her. What is going on!

A/N- Hope you liked this first chapter let me know what you think. Hopefully I can get faster updates I already have the next few chapters written out and I am working on other stories.

Lauren :)


	2. Confused

Chapter 2: Confused

"Wait October 2000?"

"Yes Em, are you sure your alright?"

"I have to go!" Emma said grabbing her jeans and her shirt on quickly finding her boots ignoring what Neal was saying. She looked at him walked over and gave him a kiss. "Where is there a CVS or just a pharmacy?" She asked.

"Um around the block you need me to get anything for you?"

"No um go back to bed."

"I am worried about you." Neal said trying to kiss her again but she blocked him.

"Don't I am fine." Saying that Emma left the apartment, As soon as Emma was out of the apartment she had a million questions running through her head. How did time go back? Is she pregnant then? What happened with the watches? She quickly got to the pharmacy and bought what she needed and then sprinted back to the apartment were Neal was patiently sitting on the couch.

"Back already what did you get?" He asked Emma held the box behind her.

"Nothing."

"Come on Em"

"First answer me one question?"

"Sure anything?" Neal said a bit confused.

"Where did the watches go?"

"What watches?" Neal asked very confused.

"The watches you stole?"

"Em I didn't steel any watches my brother did he's in jail now though remember he tried framing me."

"Oh right must have a lot on my mind." Emma said lying.

"So what's bothering you?" Neal asked very worried.

"Um…..I 'm pregnant." Emma said holding the box up. Neal's eyes widened.

"You didn't even take it?" He said she kind of laughed.

"I have a feeling I am and those are usually correct." Emma said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Um okay,"

Emma said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door leaving Neal standing there very confused but with a smile on his face.

A/N- Thank you for your reviews means a lot :)

Lauren :)


	3. The Truth

**OMG thank you so much for all the reviewssss :)**

**Chapter 3- The Truth**

Emma was correct she was definitely pregnant. She walked out of the bathroom holding the positive test. Neal sat on the bed and she sat next to him.

"Are you okay with this?" She asked he looked at her.

"I guess I have to be are you okay with it?"

"Yes" Emma said kinda all too fast.

"Wait you are okay with having a kid at 18?"

"Well once he is born I will be 18 but yes." Emma said looking at him.

"So when you woke up you asked where Henry is? I am guessing it will be a boy named Henry?" Neal asked. Emma nodded.

"I guess so." Emma said not wanting to tell him that she made a wish to let him stay and that he really framed her and left her pregnant in jail.

"So you want breakfast?" Neal asked Emma nodded. "How do pancakes sound?"

"Fine hot chocolate too right?"

"Anything for you princess."

"Don't call me that." Emma said reminding her that it's who she really was.

"Um okay.

"We can call the doctor to make an appointment. Emma smiled this was a side of Neal she never knew but she loved it. "Do you want to call your parents and let them know?"

"My parents?" She asked confused.

"Yes Snow and Charming."

"Wait!"

"Emma are you sure you are okay?" Neal asked very worried about Emma.

"No."

"What's wrong you can tell me?" He asked concerned.

"You wouldn't believe me if I did."

"Try me" Neal said sitting down next to Emma at the kitchen table giving her a mug of hot cocoa.

"Last night i went to bed as 29 year old Emma Swan who has an 11 year old kid and has just broken a curse well the curse." Emma said Neal looked at her.

"first off the curse never happened your parents well your father killed the Evil Queen Regina on their wedding day you were never harmed."

"But you framed me put me in jail and left that's when i found out i was pregnant." Neal held Emma's hand.

"I would never leave you. I love you EMma, I wouldn't steal anything my older brother Owen did I promised i wouldn't ever do that i save you from him." He kissed Emma.

"Can i call my mom?" Emma asked Neal nodded giving Emma his cell.

**Chapter 4 soon to come I hope you all loved this chapter!**

**The last episode was amazingggggg**

**Lauren :)**


	4. Call To Mom

**Chapter 4**

Emma grabbed the phone and let the small apartment. She sat down on the steps and dialed her mothers number. It rang a few times.

"Emma?" Snow said Emma smiled hearing her voice was the best.

"Mom..."

"Emma how's Tallahassee."

"Um it's fine."

"Emma what's wrong did you and Neal break up?"

"Your okay with Neal and I?"

"Yes is something wrong?"

"We didn't break up but can we come see you soon?"

"Yes of course! Aren't you coming for your birthday anyways?"

"Yes"

"Can't believe you will be 18 in a week!"

"I know!" Emma said shocked that she really will be 18 again yikes.

"Emma something else bothering you?"

"Why do you and dad allow me being with Neal?"

"Because he's a nice man. Your father isn't happy of it but he is okay because your happy."

"Okay."

"Anything else?"

"No see you soon" Emma hung up and walked back into the apartment. Neal stood in the kitchen with Jeans and a tshirt making the batter for the pancakes.

"You okay?" Neal asked. Emma hopped up on the counter right in front of him. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "So in this other life I left?" Emma nodded Neal held her hands in his. "Just know I will never do that ."

**A/N- This chapter is short but it's only how i wrote it**

**Lauren :)**


	5. Time to Talk

**Chapter 5**

After breakfast the two sat down on the couch.

"Well it's 12 we hve a doctors appointment for 3 what you want to do for the 3 hours?" Emma snugled closer into Neals' arms she liked this. She didn't have to worry about losing him.

"Just rest I am so tired and have a lot on my mind."

"What was life like without me?" Neal asked. Emma looked up.

"Hell to sum it up but I fell inlove with this guy except know he ahs to be like old with there being no curse. The queen killed him he died in my arms basically."

"So everyone was like your age?"

"Yeah including my parents and now they must be much older. Wait Granny is alive right?"

"Yeah she is and she actually likes me."

"So tell me how many times were you in storybrooke?"

"4-5 times."

"How did we meet?"

"In Boston you felt a bit rebellious and stole my car."

"Thats kinda how we really meet except you stole the car, but how does your brother play into all this?"

"Well"

"What?"

"You met him before you met me he was being him stupid self almost killed you."

"How?"

"You really don't remember?" Emma nodded.

"He took advantage of you tried getting you drunk and brought you back to the apartment. I let you stay in my room while I slept on the couch. I kicked him out and told him not to come back here. I woke up and you were breaking into my car."

"Oh sorry." Emma said.

"No it's totally fine now."

"So your brother is in jail now?"

"Yes he wasn't a nice man at all and I don't want to talk bad about him but I honestly don't know why you stayed after what he did."

"Guess I fell inlove with you."

"Really?" Neal said shocked. "Now is this 28 year old Emma talking or 18 year old Emma talking?"

"28 year old I fell inlove with you when we first met no matter how it was. I loved you and we were crazy for eachother. I love this more then what it was."

"Still can't believe we are having a baby."

"Well believe it." Emma said with a laugh Neal snuck a kiss in.

"You know you are perfect no matter what."

"Lies no one is perfect." Emma said kissing him back.

"Your perfect to me and that's what matters I love you Emma." He said she didn't know what to say obviously I love you too but she wasn't even sure if that was right. "Don't say it back it is fine just know I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you forever and always." Emma just let him hold her and everything was going to be okay.

**A/N- Chapter 6 is in the works but I am still trying to figure out how this story is going to work long story**

**And I will update my other stories don't worry:)**

**Lauren :)**


	6. Can't Lie

**A/N- Thank you for all the wonderful reviews**

**Chapter 6 **

They got back from the doctors who confirmed they were definitely having a child. The next day they left for Maine. They drove for 3 days with some stops. They arrived in Storybrooke around 6 pm on October 20th just 3 days before Emma's 18th Birthday. They drove up to the huge mansion (Like Jefferson's in Hat Tricks.) "Woah this place is Huge!" Emma said Neal laughed.

"It's kinda like the castle just well it it's kinda smaller but not by much." They got out of the car and knocked on the door. Her mother was at the door.

"Emma you made it!" Snow hugged her daughter.

"Hey mom."

"Hello Snow." Neal said and Snow gave her a small hug.

"Not too bad." Neal put down the bag. Jame walked in and hugged his daughter.

"How are you?" He asked his daughter. That's when Emma smelled the pumpkin pie.

"Bathroom?" Emma asked Snow pointed down the hall and Emma left Neal and her parents alone.

"What is going on?" James asked Neal Snow fallowed her daughter.

"Must be something she ate this morning." Neal lied.

Snow found her daughter sitting on the bathroom floor. Her knees were tucked up and she was trying not to cry.

"Emma are you alright?" Snow asked.

"Yeah must have been the smell of the pumpkin pie."

"But you love Pumpkin Pie?" Snow stated.

"I know it must have been that quick breakfast we ate while on the road this morning."

"Emma your not pregnant are you?" Snow asked helping her daughter up.

"No." Emma lied again boy she hated lying to her mom really Both her parents actually.

"Emma I know when you are lying."

"Fine" Snow looked at her daughter.

"Wait you your?"

"Yes mom I'm pregnant I'm sorry... I didn't." Emma got ut off Snow hugged her daughter. Emma started to cry.

"Oh Emma please don't cry."

"It's prob hormones I just feel like I disappointed you and we just found out like a few days ago I wanted to tell you one I got her I just didn't know how. Obviously we didn't plan it and I don't think you guys want a 17 year old pregnant daughter."

"It's okay Emma I don't know how your father will at but that is a different story. Just relax we will figure it all out. Neal's the father right?"

"Yeah"

"Well at least he likes Neal." Emma kinda laughed. She obviously wasn't going to tell her mother everything else at the moment because right now she got to share this moment with her mother even though it was a bit earlier then she thought she would have too. She never got to share this with her mother in her other life due to the fact she was given up and then got put in jail. Yeah that basically sucked but now she had to experience what it was like to tell her father this news oh crap.

**AN- Chapter 7 will be up maybe next week I am hoping Enjoy I know it's short next chapter I have a family diner planed and a lot of Family Drama.**

**Lauren :)**


	7. Dinner Talk

**Very Sorry for this late update and my other stories are coming along soon I just have very bad writers block reason why it took me almost a week to even write this chapter down on paper.**

**Chapter 7**

Emma walked out of the bathroom behind her mother, Neal and her father stood there each with a beer n hand.

"Boy it's only 7 and your drinking?" Snow said.

"It's 7 Snow." James stated.

"Still wait for dinner." Snow said.

"James walked up to his daughter.

"Emma are you okay?"

"Yes...Dad I am fine.." She said with hesitation.

"You sure?" James asked but Snow gave him a look they walked into the living room Emma looked at the mantel. Up there was a High School Diploma.

_Storybrooke High School_

_Emma Red Swan_

_June 2001_

Emma thought Red after Ruby and Swan thought foster care people gave that to her I guess not.

"Emma?" Snow looked at her daughter. Emma looked confused but she wasn't going to say anything."

"Yeah Ma." She caught herself before saying Mary Margaret."

Snow opened up her mouth to say something but then Emma could tell she stopped her what she was about to say. "Never mind." Snow said looking at her husband.

"Emma do you want anything to drink?" James asked.

"Oh just water please." Emma hoped her dad wouldn't put 2 and 2 together.

"Okay." James said getting a glass of water for his daughter.

"Thank you" Emma said taking the glass and taking a sip. The 4 of them sat down at the table.

"Ma...What's for dinner?" Emma asked.

"Um Pasta and meatballs is that okay?"

"My favorite!" Neal said Snow just looked at him and smiled now family forever.

"They all ate dinner it was quiet Snow and James looked at each other. Emma and Neal didn't talk much. Emma tried eating what she could.

"Thank you for such a lovely dinner Mrs. Swan." Neal said it answered Emma's question about her last name.

"Neal call me Snow it's fine."

"Sorry Snow." Neal said with a smile.

**A/N- Short chapter but happy I got something up. I am planning to add to Once A Fire just trying to figure out how.**

**Lauren :)**


	8. Mornings

**Chapter 8**

Of course for the sleeping arrangements James made Neal sleep in the guest room. Honestly Emma was a bit upset and at the same time Okay with it. Her room was a pale green color with white trip, bedsheets were a dark green. The night was long. All Emma could think was about this little baby growing. Henry she couldn't believe she was going through all this again but with all the support she needed. She must have fallen asleep some time around 11. She woke up not even enough time to get dressed or walk down stairs she was back in the bathroom morning sickness one thing she definitely didn't miss. After she was done emptying the content of last nights supper she brushed her teeth rinsed her mouth and walked down the stairs in her PJS.

"Good morning Emma, How did you sleep?" Snow asked her daughter.

"Fine until I woke up I hate morning sickness I just hope it's not to bad." Emma said when she had Henry the 1st time it was not too bad but at the same time it was hopefully this time it was less.

"Tea and crackers for breakfast then?" Snow asked Emma nodded sitting at the table.

"Where's Neal and Dad?"

"They went out to town your father has to pick up some stuff."

"Do you think he will hate me?" Emma asked looking down at the tea her mother handed her trying not to make eye contact.

"No never Emma. Upset yes but ti's because your his little girl."

"I just don't want to disappoint him or you and I feel like I already did." Emma looked up at her mom trying not to cry actually.

"No Emma you are not disappointing us."

"Oh come on mom your not disappointed a little that your 17 year old daughter's pregnant?"

"Fine." When Snow said that it actually made Emma feel okay. "What do you want to do today?" Snow asked her daughter after a few minutes of an awkward silence.

"Just go around town and see some people."

"Oh that reminds me August wants to see you." Snow said Emma looked at her.

"About what?" She hadn't seen August since she thought he died back in the other life I guess you could call it.

"He didn't say but he said meet him outside of Granny's around 1." Emma looked at the clock it was around 10 so that ment she had 3 hours.

**A/N-Sorry for the shortness of the chapter next chapter Emma and August talk any clue what they will talk about I will take a Private Message if anyone has a clue it has to do with fairytale land.**

**Lauren :)**


	9. Meeting at the Diner

**Chapter 9**

The 3 hours went by fast. Emma waited at the diner. August showed up, he parked his motarcycle and walked in surprising.

"Emma!" He said she turned around and jumped up running too him.

"August!" She said it felt like forever since she last saw him. She hugged him but then backed off not knowing there true history now.

"How are you doing?" He said sitting across from her at a booth.

"I am okay you wanted to meet?"

"Yeah..." August handed a box that was all wrapped up.

"What's this?" Emma picked up the small box.

"Open it." Emma started to unwrap it. Inside was a small box. She looked at August, then kept opening the box. She pulled ou a necklace with a swan on it.

"Oh I love it!" She said it really was pretty she wasn't going to lie.

"I thought you would I planned on giving it too you last Christmas." he said with a sigh Emma had no idea why he didn't.

"Oh well I love it Thank you!" She put it on she really wasn't the necklace type but for some reason this ment something she thought.

"I am sorry for everything Emma, I really am. Are you happy with Neal?" August said a little nervious.

"I am very happy thank you for asking." Emma said with a smile she really wanted to know the past that they had.

"Guess we just fell out of love?" August said Emma couldn't believe her ears 'LOVE' did he just say that.

"Yeah what really happened?" Emma asked wanting to know more.

"It's just with the age gap and all you know it didn't work and then I knew you just couldn't be with me once you met Neal...you really don't remember?"

"No I do I just guesss I have had a lot on my mind." Emma said lying. She looked over in the back of the diner, Red stood there and for some reason Emma felt she had to go talk to her."I have to go talk to Red." Emma said leaving August there and running to the back Red hugged her god daughter noticing the awkward tension between the former couple.

"Emma! Are you okay why are you talking to August after what happened?"

"We just are catching up."

"How are you doing?"

"I am good." Emma said she wasn't really sure she wasn't going to tell Red the truth for now that was for another time, she could just play this game re living this life but what if she was stuck in this life forever.

"Your mom told me congrats!" Red said smiling.

"Shhhhh dad doesn't even know!" Emma said Red smiled.

"You going to tell him soon...Can't hide it forever." Red said looking at her belly.

"I know." Emma said placing her hand on her belly there wasn't a bump there yet but she was sure there would soon be one.

"You going to tell August? I mean should you even be talk to him especially with Neal and all."

"What exactly happened between us I mean I always just well I can never remember?"

"He cheated on you the night before prom. And you ended up going to the prom with Neal him being the new guy and the misterious guy in town." Emma looked at Red shocked. August cheated on her really.

"Wait who did he cheat with?"

"Alex...Ella's daughter have you talked to her lately?"

"No I have not but I probably should I mean it's the past and now well I am happy and I guess August cheating on me was the best thing ever." her hand went to the necklace August gave her maybe it was suppose to be like a promise that he has changed and he wants to remain friends. She stopped thinking and looked at Red.

"Because you ended up with Neal?"

"Yes" Emma said with a smile. "I am gonna go see my mom and meet up with Neal and my father...We are definitely going to be back for dinner."

"Yay I will let Granny know she had to talk to Jiminy about something."

"Okay!" Emma said hugging her god mother running past August who was eating a piece of pie.

"Emma!" he shouted but she didn't hear him she just ran out going to find her mother. She really just wanted to hug her she wasn't sure why I guess because know even though she is missing 17 years she finally has an extra 10.

**A/N- I know short and I will add on soon...New updates to everything else coming this weekend.**

**Lauren :)**


	10. Family Talk

**Chapter 10**

Emma ran into her parents house swung open

the door and there sat her mother on the couch. She ran over and hugged her.

"Emma what is wrong?" Snow said hugging her 17 year old daughter.

"I just I don't know I really just wanted to hug you." Emma said Snow hugged her daughter back. Emma took a deep breathe.

"Anything else on your mind?"

"Everything I can't take care of a baby at 18 that's why I." Emma stopped herself before she told her mom everything.

"Did what?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I said it and Neal probably doesn't even believe me."

"Try me Emma come on your are my daughter I'll believe you." Snow said holding her daughters hand. Emma took another deep breathe.

"A few nights ago I went to bed as a 29 year old here in Storybrooke with my 11 year old son and I made a wish wanting the 28 years back of my child hood and wanting Neal back in my life to be with Henry and I...I woke up the next morning and I was 17 years old and was with Neal...I guess I kinda got half my wish back and he told me that we were going to see you guys and explained that I have been with my family I couldn't believe it until we actually got here" Emma said Snow just looked at her daughter confused.

"Well Neal's brother Owen was the problem all along." Snow said remembering everything Owen tried to do thank goodness that awful man was in jail now she thought.

"I know Neal explained that too me."

"Your are getting a 2nd chance even though the first time is basically erased." Snow said Emma nodded She herself was still confused over all this. "So you time traveled?"

"I don't know I mean yes but at the same time I got everything I wanted besides being 17 and pregnant."

"No one ever really plans that but wait so you were 29 and life wasn't how you wanted it?" Snow asked her daughter interested in her life that was.

"Yup it was awful and now I mean well you and dad gave me up and my son came and found me told me I had to save you guys all from this awful curse which I guess never happened."

"No it was going to happen but your father froze the queen"

"Queen Regina right?"

"Not queen anymore sweety that would be me but I am basically Mayor or this place that's the thing we are all here and just normal but we all know our backgrounds."

"Oh makes sense I guess what happened to Regina?"

"She was killed on your birthday but then on your 5th birthday she came back to life and she's been different ever since I am not sure what happened but she lives with Daniel and her daughter Lily." Emma looked at her mother completely confused.

"Daughter?! Regina has a daughter I thought Cora killed Daniel?"

"He came back long complicated story and yes Regina and Daniel have a daughter they live on the outer boundaries of Storybrooke and only comes too down at times she's hated here and shes been trying to fix things though."

"Wow I didn't see that coming."

"So we gave you up and you didn't have a family?"

"Nope I ended up being in the foster care system I felt you guys never loved me and that you just wanted me too die. I met Neal and I ended up in jail but here's the thing he told me everything and it was his brother not him and I just I can't believe that any of this is happening but at the same time I love it." Emma said out of breathe with tears falling down her face. Snow wiped away her daughters tears.

"First off Emma we would never leave you we love you and you are our entire life I am sorry that you had to go through all this and you don't have too again." Snow said hugging her daughter.

"So you believe me?" Emma said shocked.

"I always have and always will." Snow said kissing her daughters forehead.

"Can I just never tell dad about this baby?"

"Emma sweetheart he is going to be able to notice sooner or later and I think you should tell him as soon as he gets home." Emma sighed.

"Fine."

A few minutes later the door bursted open and there was James and Neal. Crap Emma thought this was real now she really needed to tell her father.

"Hello girls how was your day?"

"Eventful Dad I need to talk to you about something."

"Uh-Oh that doesn't sound good." James said with a laugh but Emma just kept a strait face. James sat on the couch next too his daughter. Snow went into the kitchen with Neal leaving Emma and James to talk.

"Emma what is it?" James said Emma didn't want to look at her father in the face. She new exactly what too do. She reached into her purse and picked up her wallet. She then pulled out the picture face down and handed it to her father. She wasn't going to say it but he turned the picture over and looked at it. He looked at her then over into the kitchen were Neal stood with Snow then back at Emma.

"Your pregnant?" James asked his daughter Emma nodded she felt like she was going to cry again damn hormones.

"Your not mad are you I mean I get it you are mad and all but I really need your support on this even if you are disappointed in me." Emma said James placed the picture down and pulled Emma into a hug his hand patted her hair and he just wanted to make sure she knew he wasn't disappointed. He pulled out of the hug and looked at his daughter.

"Emma I am not disappointed in you I know you might feel I am and I am a bit upset but we are going to work around this and figure this all out when are you due?"

"I am 9 weeks now it's the 20th and I am due on May 25."

"You know your grandmother Ruth's birthday was May the 26th birthday."

"No I didn't that's kinda cool I guess." Emma still remembers Henry was born on the 21st of May being a few days early hopefully that would be the case this time too, she really hated being pregnant the 1st time hopefully this time might be different. Snow and Neal came in too meet the love of there lives and sat down next too them. Emma and Neal sat side by side when James and Snow did the same.

"So I guess we are going to have a grandchild." James said with a smile looking at Snow then back at his daughter and Neal.

"Yes." Neal said holding Emma's hand.

"I have an idea!" James said the 3 of them just looked at him. "You guys stay here I mean cell the apartment in Tallahassee and move her we can help you with the baby and figure things out together." James said.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Emma said Neal smiled.

"That way we wont be so far away from our grand baby too but also away from our daughter." Snow said.

"Oh right I forgot we are heading to Granny's for dinner." Emma said the 4 of them got up and got too the car heading to granny's.

**A/N- longer then the last chapter hope you guys like it please review :)**

**Lauren :)**


	11. Birthday!

**A Wish**

**Chapter 11**

**Emma's Birthday**

Emma got up slowly that morning on October 23rd , it was really the second time she had woken due to morning sickness early that morning or you could say late that night. She really had a lot on her mind she was 18 years old she couldn't believe it. She stretched and her hand went to her belly were there was a small bump starting to form. She looked around the room there was no Neal that was odd because he fell asleep here. She looked at the clock 11:02 really they let her sleep in. She got out of bed put on her slippers and her blue bathrobe and walked down the stairs but as she got into the the open air that smelled like pumpkin pie she sprinted back to the bathroom and threw up. Once she composed her self again she walked down too see everyone in the kitchen and when she ment everyone there was everyone...Mom, Red, Granny, Belle, and Ella .

"Hey good morning birthday girl! Happy birthday,Alex is outside hanging with a few of your friends if you want to go get dressed there just outside kicking the soccer ball around.." Snow said to her daughter.

"Thanks...Um can I just go back to bed?" Emma asked she was still very exhausted, she new her mom would most likely say no though.

"Of course you can I will come up and wake you up in an hour." Snow said then hugged her daughter and let her go back to bed, but as Emma was on the steps heading to her room. Neal and James bursted into the room.

"He's been shot!"James her father yelled. Emma looked at him confused. Ugh this is not how she expected her birthday to go. Snow looked at Charming worried.

"Who James?" Granny asked the man.

"Graham he got shot in the woods."

"No!" Red screamed holding on to Granny.

"Archie and August are helping him now but I don't know who would have shot him." Everyone rushed outside except for Emma. She sat there on the stairs and Neal noticed he walked over too the love of his life and looked at her.

"Emma's what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Emma I can also tell when you are lying what is it?"

"Are we even gonna be ready for a baby I mean I just had like the worst morning sickness this morning and how am I going to even gonna be able to handle a baby when I can't even handle myself." Emma said trying not to cry. Neal just picked her up bridal style and carried her too the bedroom. He layed her down on the bed and laid next too her.

"First off we are going to be okay we can do this and we have your family your huge very extended family here. I am going to help out here in town doing some work and you are going to take care of our child and once our child is big enough for school your father wants you too help at the station."

"Do you think Graham is okay?"

"Yeah your father kinda was joking about that all he is fine."

"Then why would he say such a thing?"

"Do get everyone outside for a snow ball fight and allow me and you too have some time too talk because we both new your family would bother you today being it your day, by the way happy birthday." Neal said kissing Emma.

"Can we just sleep through this day."

"Why come on Emma it will be fun."

"I didn't even ask for presents so I don't really care."

"Well you did actually a while ago though." Neal said Emma looked up at him shocked.

"What did I ask for?" Emma asked curious.

"Oh now you are interested I guess you are just going to have to wait." Neal said kissing Emma.

"You know I hate waiting." Emma said with a pout but kissed Neal back.

"Yeah well I have too wait 9 months for my present basically?"

"Only 7 so shush." Emma said kissing Neal again.

"Ah-ham are we interrupting?" James said at the door of his daughters bed.

"Sorry dad." Emma said moving away from Neal.

"Happy Birthday princess."

"Dad please don't call me that."

"Fine happy birthday Emma." Snow walked in with a small breakfast. Her and James sat down on Emma's bed.

"Where is everyone else?" Emma asked so confused.

"Told them all to go home and come back tonight for dinner told them you weren't feeling good." Snow said Emma took a bite of the pancakes it was like heaven.

"I am surprised Red hasn't told anyone yet?" Emma said taking another bite.

"No but everyone can tell." James said Emma just looked at him.

"I am barely showing how can they all know?" She was a bit upset.

"Granny can always tell and Belle isn't surprised I think Red told her though."

"Of course..." Emma said with a sigh.

"Everyone was going to find out at some point Emma." James said.

"Yes I am scheduling an appointment with you at the doctors here." Snow said with a smile.

"But then Dr. Whale will know?"

"That's true I am sure he will keep it a secret?" Snow said.

"Ha no he wont." Emma said taking one last bite of pancake. "Thanks mum for the pancakes." Emma said with a smile.

"Your welcome." She said with a big smile. James handed Emma a small present.

"This is from your mom and I." Emma started to unwrap the small box and opened it inside were car keys.

"You guys got me a car!" Emma shouted jumping out of the bed as fast as she could running out into the drive way there was a brand new Navy Blue Jeep Grand Cherokee parked right next to August's yellow bug.

"OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!" Emma said hugging both her parents.

"New you would love it." Snow said hugging her daughter.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie." James said giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"That just makes my car look like crap." Neal said with a laugh. Emma kissed his cheek.

"I love you anyways lets go for a drive." Emma said kissing and hugging both her parents.

"You are still in your pjs missy?" Snow said Emma looked down.

"Oh well I really don't care lets go." Emma said and her and Neal drove off around town.

**Happy Holidays everyone sorry this chapters a bit short but I just wanted to get it out there for all you guys who have been reviewing Happy Holidays – Lauren :)**


	12. Doctors

**Chapter 12- Doctors**

Emma sat on the doctors table in the hospital she was really uncomfortable but what ever her Jeans were already tight and it started to piss her off, she couldn't remember having this problem before I mean it didn't really matter cuz once her outfit didn't fit she started wearing the damn orange jump suit.

"Okay so Emma you are pregnant?" Emma nodded she really hated this guy to be honest but oh well.

"Yes 11 weeks now"

"Are you doing this alone?" Whale asked it was a very personal question for him to ask Emma was just about to say yes but then thought.

"No my boyfriend's running a bit late." Emma said she remembered she told Neal that she had an appointment but he was off with her father doing some stupid thing not even sure what.

"Could you lift your shirt up?" Whaled asked. Emma did what she was told.

"You said you were 11 weeks?" Whale asked

"Yeah why Doctor." Emma looked at him confused.

"It's nothing let's just look at the little one." Whale put the jelly on her belly. He looked at the screen and put the ultrasound wand over he belly.

"Ah what I thought was correct Emma." Emma looked at Whale really confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Miss Swan you are pregnant with twins." Whale said pointing out the two little babys on the screen. "They both look very healthy too."

"No that can't be right." Emma said she couldn't believe it no he had to be wrong. "I can't be having twins at 18."

"Ah but you are Emma your father was a twin wasn't he?" Emma shook her head.

"Yes I thought oh never mind." Emma ignored the doctor she couldn't be having twins she only had one with Henry why two now.

"Would you like a photo?" Whale asked Emma once she was back to her normal state.

"Ah sure yeah." Emma wiped off her belly with the cloth Whale gave her. Whale handed Emma the photo and she put it in her bag.

"I would like do keep a closer eye on you know that we know you are having twins how about another doctors appointment in 2 weeks?"

"2 weeks?"

"Yes."

"Can it be 3 I mean why 2."

"Well it's twins so there is more risk for complications if you are undergoing any stress." Whale said.

"Fine."

"3 weeks that way maybe we can see if we can find out the gender but probably not that soon." Whale said.

"Um Doctor can you please not tell anyone."

"Lips are sealed I will make sure our appointments aren't listed until you want too tell everyone."

"Guess I don't really have a choice most people will find out soon." Emma said knowing it won't be long till the entire down is talking about it.

"Yes that is true but for now my lips are sealed...Hope that boyfriend of yours comes around."

"Yeah guess he's just running a bit later then usual i'll see him back at my parents."

"Tell your parents Hello from me and I would like too see the boyfriend at the next appointment." Whale said Emma nodded and left the hospital heading back too her apartment she took the long way home though. She had a lot too think about.

Twins really like twins why...and what was Whale saying about her father having a twin did he...did she have an uncle why didn't he mention him at all. How could she be having twins though maybe being in jail caused her too lose one something whale was saying about complications that must have happened. Well she definitely knew one was a boy but was it a girl or two boys oh boy two boys, 2 children just like Henry or a girl...she wasn't the girl type she hate dolls either thing she knew she had too talk to Neal. She soon arrived at her parents house and walked in the door but no one was home so she just went up and took a quick nap. She got woken up by Neal about an hour after.

"Hey I am really sorry I wasn't at the doctors your father and I got caught up in some stuff." Neal said.

"It's okay."

"How did the doctors go?"

"Oh well Doctor Whale wants too see you at the next appointment in about 3 weeks."

"3 weeks isn't that bit soon I mean aren't usual doctor appointments ever month of so?"

"Uh yeah but this isn't really a normal pregnancy." Emma said unsure how Neal would react too what she will say next.

"What do you mean is it bad?"

"No I mean well Neal it's twins."

"Twins but wait what Twins! As in two holy crap we are having twins!" Neal said starting to freak out but Emma just sat there calmly.

"Yes twins and I know shock there but I realized why it's so shocking I was shocked too but I must have stressed last time and lost one."

"We are having twins."

"Yes and Whale mentioned something about my father being a twin." Emma said Neal looked at her.

"Uhh yeah he mentioned something today about that while we were picking up some stuff."

"Wait really?"

"Yeah accept his brother died before you were born and before he even met your mother."

"Oh wow." Emma said shocked.

"Yeah well it's been a long day and you seem still tired." Neal said Emma nodded. She grabbed her bag though and handed Neal the ultrasound.

"This is them?" Neal said holding the picture up.

"Yeah it is." Neal put it on the photo frame that was a picture of Emma and her parents when she was younger.

"We can get a better frame for it if you want."

"We should make an album I mean it sounds right thing to do cuz I never got the chance too."

"Yes definitely but now you need your rest." Neal said and Emma laid back down. Everything was going ot be okay for now.

**-A/N- Okay what did you guys think hope you liked it Lauren :)**


	13. Christmas Morning

**Chapter 13**

**Thank you for the awesome reviews. Just putting this out there I am always gonna keep the year as 2012 for most my once stories even though you guys say its taken place a few years before the actual year I really don't care.**

**December 25, 2000**

20 weeks pregnant already. Emma hated this it was awful she was already huge and she just hated it but then she love it. She really liked doing things herself but now with Neal here he did mostly everything she had too do. About a week after her doctors appointment everyone new she was pregnant. She wasn't sure if it was because you could kinda notice or because Ruby or Whale have big mouths. Emma had been working on her friendships around the town her and Alex (Ella's daughter) have been talking a lot more and Emma and Neal also spent some time with August . Emma and Neal found out yesterday morning on Christmas Eve morning that they were having a baby boy of course (they were definitely gonna name him Henry) and a baby girl which was a surprise. Emma wasn't the girlie girl type but Snow White couldn't wait for her grand kids to get here. Yet they don't even know that it's a girl and a boy they just thought yesterday was a regular check up. Emma and Neal planned to tell everyone today while opening presents.

"Merry Christmas Emma and Neal!" Snow said as Emma and Neal walked into the kitchen. The tree was up and there were a lot more presents under the tree then when Emma remembered there was last night when she went to bed.

"Mom where did all those presents come from?" Emma asked her mother. Snow looked at James and James looked at Neal.

"Guess Santa came." Snow said Emma kinda laughed.

"Oh come on mom I am 18 I don't believe in Santa."

"Okay fine...After you went to sleep last night a lot of people from the town dropped some presents off."

"Oh are they coming over today?"

"No we will all see them tonight at the diner."

"If I can stay up I am so tired now a days."

"16 more weeks." Neal said kissing Emma's forehead.

"Well it should be 20 but cuz it's twins Whale gives me atleast 36 not even." Emma said sitting down on the couch next too her father.

"How are my grand children doing?" Snow asked sitting on the other side of Emma. Neal just sat on the floor reading the lables of each present.

"Well this one.." Emma points to the left side of her belly. "Thinks that I am a soccer ball or something." Doctors told her that it was a girl on that side.

"And this one." Emma points to the other side. "Quiet but kicks occasionally. Not as much as his sister."

"Wait your having a girl!" Snow said Emma didn't notice what she said until her mothers reaction.

"Yes and a boy." Emma said smiling knowing the boy would definitely be quiet and not a trouble maker more a little angel.

"Boy one of each I can't wait!" James said.

"I am going to have a granddaughter." Snow said smiling.

"Yes and she likes too kick so that could mean she either will be a sports person or very dramatic." Neal said with a laugh. Emma just looked at him.

"Well I know can paint there rooms different colors thank god!" James said.

"We are planning to tell everyone tonight this kinda just slipped."

"Wait you guys found out yesterday?" Snow asked. Emma nodded. "And you wanted to keep it a secret."

"Well now it's not a secret anymore." Emma said and Snow nodded.

"Very well...You know Ruby and everyone won't be quiet about this." Snow said .

" I know."

"Are you too going to give them god parents?"

"Of course but we really haven't thought about who." Neal said.

"How did you guys pick Grumpy and Ruby for me?" Emma asked. Snow and James looked at eachother.

"Well Ruby was my bestfriend." Snow stated but that was a no brainer.

"And she also helped me find your mother." James added.

"And Grumpy because he helped me the most out of everyone." Snow said

"Well because it is twins we were wondering if you guys would like to be god parents. James too the boy and Snow too the girl." Neal said.

"We would be honored!" Snow said smiling and hugging her daughter and Neal.

"Yes we were thinking for the other two maybe Belle and Graham."

"I am sure they would love that!" Snow said.

"Good" Emma said with a smile. They started opening some presents most of the presents were for the twins. Snow and Neal gave Emma and Neal a lot of the presents. And Neal gave Emma a necklace with a simple diamond in it.

"I love it Neal!" Emma said. "Here is your present." Emma gave him the box. Neal opened it and there was a nice watch.

"Thank you." Neal said Emma smiled.

**A/N- I know this was short sorry but I just had to get it up. :) Lauren :)**


	14. The 14th of February

**Chapter 14**

**A/N- There is no curse but they are in Storybrooke.**

**The 14th of February**

27 weeks Emma laid in bed Stupid bed rest she really hated this. It was valentines day and Neal was being all strict on how she couldn't go out at all. She didn't get him anything and that made her upset, Snow offered but Emma really wanted to get him something herself not have her mother pick her boyfriend something out. Everyone was working today which sucked even more. Emma was pissed, Snow was at school teaching, Neal was now sheriff deputy working along with Graham and James was at the Animal clinic boy she hated this. She really just wanted to get up and leave this town now. Sometimes she wished she was cooped up in the damn jail cell again it might be more entertaining. She soon fell asleep and was waken around 5 by Neal.

"Emma sweetheart get up." Neal said Emma opened her eyes.

"Hey how was your day?" Emma asked Neal gave her a big smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"You are gonna love me right now."

"I love you but I hate you at the same time right now." Emma said Neal just leaned down and kissed her.

"Well I am going to let you get up and come with me."

"But Doctor Whale said I had to be on bed rest for like the last 10 weeks hoping I make it too 36 weeks at least."

"I know but I talking to doctor whale and he gave me an exception. Now your mother is waiting to fix your hair up and has an outfit for you. I will meet you down stairs take your time." Neal said.

"I love you." Emma said smiling.

"I know you do." Neal said giving Emma one last kiss and left. Snow walked in.

"What did Neal plan?" Emma asked. Trying to stand up. Snow put out a hand and Emma gladly grabbed it and stood up.

"I can't tell you that would be breaking my promise." Snow said smiling helping her daughter to the bathroom and there was the beautiful purple dress. It was simple but cute. "When did you get this?"

"Picked it up this morning." Snow said Emma sat down in the chair in front of the mirror.

"Now let me do your make up." Snow said Emma looked at her mom.

"I hate makeup."

"I don't care your my daughter I won't do a lot." Snow said started on her daughters makeup not to much but not too little. Once Snow was done she let her daughter get dressed herself. 15 minutes later Emma walked out of the bathroom with her hair perfectly strait make up done, purple dress on, and black flats on.

"Emma you look beautiful." Snow said Emma kinda blushed. She walked down the stiars where Neal stood with James.

"Emma you look amazing." Neal said James looked at his daughter. Yes she was 27 weeks pregnant but still looked pretty.

"So what is the occasion." Emma said "Like where are we going I know it's valentines day." Emma said Neal just took her hand.

"Me and you are going to dinner." Neal said Emma looked at her father and mother.

"He's been planning this since the 1st of the moth you guys are going to have fun enjoy." James said and the two walked out. They got in the car and Neal drove to Granny's.

"We are going to Granny's for dinner?"

"Yes but it's just the two of us. She is letting me take it for the night." Neal said helping Emma get out of the car. Neal opened the door and shut it behind Emma the two walked into the last table in the back. There were two plates, 2 glasses, a candle lit and a rose.

"You did this all for me?" Emma asked. Neal pulled out the chair and let Emma sit. He sat on the other chair next too her.

"Of course I did because I love you." Neal said.

"Your the best boyfriend ever." Emma said she rested a hand on her belly. One of the baby's started too kick a lot. "Baby likes it too." Emma said with a smile. Neal placed his hand over the spot where his kid started to kick and smiled at Emma. Granny came out pouring them 2 glasses of water.

"Hello Granny." Emma said Granny smiled at the girl.

"Emma would you like mac and cheese for dinner?"

"Of course I would!" Emma said with a smile. Holding on too Neal's hand.

"Sounds great I will have two plates out in just a second." Granny said and left the two.

"Did she already make it?"

"Of course she knows you wouldn't say no it's one of your top craving including celery and pickles."

"Don't forget the ice cream." Emma said they both laughed. Few minutes later Granny came out and set too plates full of Mac and Cheese.

"Here you two go 2 plates of mac and cheese enjoy!" Granny headed back to the back.

"Thank you Granny!" Emma said Granny turned around and smiled.

"No problem I have desert for you guys after you are done and then I am sure you two can manage to lock up after that." The older lady said.

"Of course we can." Neal said Granny smiled at him and went to the back.

"I can't believe you are doing this all for me." Emma looked down at her plate and took a spoonful of mac and cheese.

"Anything for you princess."

"Yum!" Emma said taking a bite. Neal just looked at her and smiled.

"What do I have some on my face?" Emma asked grabbing the napkin wiping her face.

"No your just amazing." Neal said. Emma blushed. "So do we have names yet picked out?"

"Well we have Henry for the boy and nothing for the girl."

"Well Henry Jacob..." Neal said.

"Yes I know." Emma said with a smile. Then looked back down taking another bite of his food.

"Why are we naming him Henry, I mean I love the name but in the other life did you name him Henry?" Neal asked Emma looked up at him.

"No it's just it will fit him. I wanted to name him Jacob but that will be his middle name."

"That's alright then. How about for the girl I like Merry."

"Like Merry Christmas?" Emma scrunched up her face making Neal laugh.

"Guessing that is a no."

"I like Amanda but we will figure it out."

"I like Amanda also." Neal said. He dropped his napkin and got off his seat to pick it up but bent down on one knee.

"Neal...!" Emma said shocked. He pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it.

"Emma Swan will you do the honors and become my wife. I know this might seem fast for you but." Emma didn't have to think twice now.

"Yes!" Emma said Neal slid the ring on her finger and she kissed him. Granny walked out looking at them.

"So desert now?" Granny said the two nodded she took there plates and headed back with the desert just some chocolate cake with ice cream on top. Emma stared at the ring on her finger and looked at Neal.

"My father actually said yes?" Emma said shocked.

"Oh he actually wanted this for a while."

"Really I thought he hated you."

"For knocking you up yes but he's liked me for a while just played the tough guy cards." Neal said smiling.

"You are so going to be that way for our kids." Emma said and Neal nodded. "Can't believe it only 10 weeks about."

"Yes!" Neal said giving Emma a kiss and the two ate there desert.

**A/N- Hope you liked it Lauren :)**


	15. First day and Years later

**As I said earlier this is taking place in 2000-2001 even though people have told me show is a few years before that.****  
**

**Chapter 15**

**May 22, 2001**

The little family of 4 where all in the room. Emma held little baby boy he had brown hair like his father and his mother green eyes he was 4 pounds and 5 ounces just an ounce heavier then his little sister who was born a few minutes after him, she had blonde hair and green eyes like her mother. There was a knock on the door and in came most of the gang Snow, Charming, Red, Granny, Belle, Graham, and Leroy.

"How are you feeling?" Snow asked her daughter.

"Eh you know." Emma said Snow laughed a bit.

"Okay so what are there names?" Snow asked Emma and Neal made a promise not to let the name out until the twins were here even though they already new one.

"Well this is Henry James Ryan ." Emma said, Charming took hold of his grandson he was so little and so perfect he felt like it was just yesterday he was holding Emma as a baby. They decided the name was a good fit due to the fact charming finally told the family the truth that his actual name is David and James was his twin brother. Snow was mad he kept it from her for so long but she understood. It took a while for them to decide on the names and agrees that there children will have 2 middle names.

"And who is this little one?" Snow said accepting the baby girl from Neal.

"Hannah Snow Ruth." Neal said Snow looked at Charming and the two just smiled.

"Perfect names." Red said.

"Belle will you and Graham be willing to be the godparents to Belle to Henry and Graham too Hannah?"

"Of course I'd love to!" Belle said smiling.

"Same!" Graham said he couldn't believe how little the babies were.

"Mom and dad I know it sounds weird but we'd like you to be also. Mom to Hannah and Dad to Henry?"

"Of course!" Snow said holding the little baby girl.

"Well glad that is settled." Neal said with a laugh.

"So now most of us are god parents?"

"Pretty much." Charming said with a laugh.

2011 - 10 years later

10 year old Henry walked towards the station he was wearing regular sneakers, jeans his black jacket and his scarf even though it was early September he got cold easily.

"Mom!" Henry said running into the Sheriff station but she wasn't there.

"Uncle Graham were is mom?"

"She is out with your sister and grandmother."

"Oh."

"Why what's up kid?" Graham asked the boy as Henry sat his book bag in the table.

"Nothing I just wanted to show her a new book aunt Belle found."

"Haven't you read almost every book there?"

"Not every book." Henry said with a laugh. "So you believe in other worlds?"

"You mean like how we were once from Fairytale land?" Graham asked.

"Yes but not that one a different place."

"Yes I guess."

"We'll I was talking to my dad last night and he thinks the same."

"What did your mom say?"

"Didn't mention it to her."

"Well get or opinion maybe your grandparents also they might know something." Graham said.

"Thank you!" Henry said giving his uncle a hug and left.

Henry walked to his house as he entered the door his mother, sister and grandmother were there with a cup of hot cocoa.

"Hey Henry do you want some?"

"Of course!" Henry said hoping up on the stool next too his sister. Hannah's curly blonde hair was braided, she was wearing a plaid blue buttoned shirt with jeans and combat boots so much like her mother.

"Where did you guys go I went to go visit at the station after I left the animal shelter and you weren't there?"

"Sorry your sister was at Granny's diner and we were out too lunch I was trying to reach you on your cell but you didn't answer."

"I left it in my room oops." Henry said with a smile. Emma just laughed. "When is dad going to be home?"

"Now." Neal said walking in the door.

"Dad!"

"He did you tell her yet?" Neal asked his son. Henry shook his head no. Emma gave Neal a puzzled look.

"What?" Emma asked concerned.

"Mom well...I uh think there is a different world." Henry said knowing the last time he said this Emma didn't believe him and it all spiraled downwards.

"What are you talking about Henry? A new world?" Emma asked confused.

"Yes!"

"But didn't we just break the curse for the fairytale world?"

"Yes But there has to be another." Henry got out his book and opened it up. "See so many more stories"

"Okay let's talk about this later."

"Mom thinks your crazy." Hannah said.

"I don't think he is crazy and you shouldn't either Hannah just because you have a different opinion."

"Fine" Hannah said. She hated her brother found all this stuff out. Even thought Snow and Charming new the truth a while back.

"Mom do you know about this?"

"I assumed but I never figured it out." Snow said

"Lets talk about this once your grandfather get's home he will be home very soon."

"Fine" Henry sighed taking his hot cocoa up stairs and shut his door he had a lot more too think about if this was all true.

**A/N- Updates will be sporadic hope you enjoyed this chapter though :) **

**Lauren :)**


	16. Family's Not Perfect

**A/N- Hey sorry it took a while to update.**

**Chapter 16**

Charming walked didn't walk in the door for another hour but he came carrying dinner, Henry and Hannah ran over to there grandfather.

"Ah Yes Pizza for dinner!" Henry said. Hannah grabbed the salad that was on top of the pizza and carried it over to the table.

"Aren't you happy we have pizza for dinner Hannah?"

"I prefer the salad." Hannah said Emma just looked at her daughter something was wrong and she was going to talk to her later tonight.

Neal got the pizza and got plates and he served one slice each to everyone and the 2nd box only got a few slices taken out the family of 6 all ate.

"So grandpa do you think there is another world?" Henry asked Charming looked at his grandson eating a slice of pizza.

"Another world what do you mean?" Charming said really confused.

"Like Dr. Whale he is Frankenstein so he has to be from another world." Henry said

"I guess so but we can figure this out tomorrow okay?" Charming said and Henry nodded.

"Hannah sweetie you have been a bit quiet are you okay?" Snow asked. Hannah looked up from eating her salad.

"Yes I am fine." Hannah said smiling. Emma new that smile though it was a fake smile.

"Okay." Snow said after a while Snow and James left and headed back to there own house. Neal and Henry started watching tv and Hannah left going to her room, Emma went to go check on her. Emma stood at her daughters room she didn't entire the door and her daughter started playing music. Emma knocked quietly and opened the door. Hannah laid there on the bed with her note book out and her music playing.

"Hannah hun what is going on?" Emma asked walking in her daughter looked up at her.

"I am okay mom it's fine."

"Your 10 years old you shouldn't be sad."

"I am just upset." Hannah said shutting her note book.

"Because?" Emma asked sitting on her daughters bed. Hannah sat up and looked at her mother.

"I get made fun of at school." Hannah said her voice kinda cracked and she wanted to cry.

"Why?" Emma asked concerned of her daughter.

"Because of Henry, you know he talks about all this at school too and the kids think he is crazy."

"Hannah your brother has an imagination is there anything else that is wrong?"

"There's a boy his name is Marty but he doesn't like me only because of Henry."

"Wasn't Henry and Marty friends before?" Emma asked her daughter. Hannah nodded.

"Yes but now they aren't because of all this stupid other world thing."

"Ah." Emma said understanding that both her children were completely different.

"I don't get it mom." Hannah said with a sigh.

"What don't you get?" Emma asked looking at her daughter she was just like her in every single way.

"You and dad you are so happy and same with grandma and grandpa but all the relationships I have scene all are awful."

"Hannah you are 10 you don't need to worry about relationships just yet."

"I know." Hannah said Emma kissed her daughters forehead.

"Now get some rest okay I will talk to your brother tomorrow." Hannah hugged her mom.

"Okay." Hannah said and went to bed. Emma left her daughters room and shut the light off heading back to her and Neal's room.

Neal looked up to Emma who was changing into her sweatpants for bed.

"How is Hannah doing?" Neal asked sitting up.

"She's upset because a boy doesn't like her due to Henry's imagination." Emma said finding a sweatshirt.

"Henry knows that he's upset that the boy isn't talking to her." Neal said.

"Yeah but she's only 10 she doesn't need a boyfriend." Emma said laying down next too Neal.

"Oh I completely agree with that." Neal said with a laugh.

"It's not funny Neal, I am serious she is only 10 you know what teen love is like and she's not even a teen and Marty is 12."

"Yes I know...I clearly remember our teenage years."

"Oh hush." Emma said with a laugh.

"At least you finally married me." Neal said kissing his wife.

"I accept your proposal though." Emma said with a smile.

"Yeah accept you took forever to settle on a wedding date."

"Very true but we are married now and let's just go to bed." Emma said kissing her husband and the two went to bed.

**A/N2- Hey hope you guys liked this let me know where you want me to go after this thanks :)**

**Lauren :)**


	17. Sick Teenager

**Chapter 17**

**Sorry guys I am going to skip a little bit more time it's easier to work with Henry and Hannah as teenagers.**

16 year old Hannah came down the hall way she wasn't ready for school and still in her Pjs and wrapped in a blanket unlike her brother who was fully dressed and ready for school.

"Mom I am sick." Hannah wined at her mom who was sitting there trying to get 2 year old Joshua to eat his food.

"Hannah sweetie do you have a temperature?" Emma asked

"Yes 101 can I go back to bed." Hannah pleaded.

"Your just trying to get out of your Spanish test and that presentation you have to do." Henry said. Hannah glared at him.

"Henry I am sick." Hannah stated. Sure she wasn't the brightest girl but she wouldn't lie about being sick. "Okay you can stay home I will be up to check on you in a few." Emma said Hannah nodded.

"Probably got sick by kissing Marty." Henry said Hannah just ignored him and went up the stairs back to her room. Emma looked at Henry.

"Why can't you be nice to your sister for once?" Emma asked. She was starting to get upset with Henry he use to be such a sweet boy stupid teenage hormones.

"I am she is the one mean to me." Henry said finishing his breakfast.

"Henry not nice." Joshua said Henry just looked at his little brother.

"Oh Joshua you have so much to learn." Henry said and grabbed his bag then left the house before his mother could say anything else. Emma sighed.

"Looks like it's gonna be me you and your sister for the day what do you want to do Joshua?" Emma said picking up her 2 year old son.

"Playing with trucks." Joshua said smiling he had brown eyes and curly light brown hair definitely a mix in between Emma and Neal. Emma walked up the stairs with Joshua and put him in his room where he started taking out all his toys. Emma headed to go see Hannah and see how she was feeling. She knocked on the door and then entired.

"Hi Honey how are you feeling?"

"Like crap I hate being sick." Hannah said and started coughing. Emma went over and checked her daughters temperature still 101.

"How about I make you a cup of soup?" Emma asked Hannah nodded. Emma was about to walked out of her daughters room but then looked at her.

"Hannah?"

"Yeah mom?"

"You and Marty are you?"

"No of course not mom and I would tell you if we were."

"Really?"

"No but we aren't don't worry about it." Hannah said pulling the sheets around her more.

"Okay well I will be back with soup." Emma said and left her daughters room. Hannah reached for her cellphone and looked 2 new text messages. One from Paige her best friend and another from Marty she hit the entire button and started reading Marty's text. 'Hey Hannah hope you are feeling better sorry I think I got you sick I love you and ignore your brother he's being annoying. Love Marty.' Hannah smiled at the text from her boyfriend and texted him back telling him to go to class and also ignore her brother. She read the one from Abby just telling her that there 1st period teacher wasn't there and that there project was getting moved to the other day 'Thank goodness!' Hannah thought. She put her phone back down and started to drift off to sleep.

"Hannah!" Joshua yelled running into his sisters room. Hannah woke up but not easily.

"Hey buddy where is mom?"

"Soup!"

"Ah right she's making my soup well were are all your trucks?" Hannah asked Joshua pointed to the wall which was basically pointing too his room which was right next to Hannah's.

"You sick?" Joshua asked.

"Yes Joshua I am sick can you let me sleep?" Joshua nodded and left his sisters room. Emma soon entired with a nice bowl of warm soup.

"How you feeling?"

"Better kinda of," Hannah said sitting up taking the bowl of soup. Emma sat on the edge of her daughters bed. "Where is Joshua?"

"He is asleep taking his nap"

"Wait what time is it?" Hannah said reaching for her phone, it was already 2 pm how on earth.

"You fell asleep and I just reheated the soup" Emma said Hannah nodded and took a spoonful of soup in her mouth it tasted so good.

"Is this Granny's recipe?"

"Like always," Emma said with a smile.

"I don't get why Henry hates me." Hannah stated.

"He doesn't hate you Hannah it's just normal for siblings not to get along."

"How do you know you never had siblings?"

"Uncle August was like my brother and we would fight a lot."

"Even growing up like at my age."

"Actually even when I was 20 something."

"Oh!" Hannah said. She was just about done with her bowl of soup. "Here I am done." Hannah said Emma took the bowl from her daughter.

"Get some more rest hopefully you will be feeling better tomorrow."

"Okay thank you mom!"

"Welcome sweetie anytime." Emma said

**AN- I know it's short and it's not really the typical Chapter but I will have about 2-3 more chapters and that will be it any suggestions for next chapter?-Lauren :)**


	18. School and Teenage Daughters

**Chapter 18**

Hannah got back to school that next day and met up with Marty first thing. She went up to him at the locker they shared and hugged him.

"Guess your feeling better?" Marty said with a smile turning around giving Hannah a kiss on the cheek.

"A bit, My mom is on to us." Hannah said with a sigh. Marty's eye brow rose.

"About what?" Marty asked concerned.

"Oh just everything about our relationship." Hannah said upset. Marty just shrugged.

"What ever so is my parents."

"Well your father is Jefferson I expect him too all he ever does is worry." Hannah said Marty just laughed and wrapped an arm around Hannah.

"Hey he use to not care about anyone the fact that Grace is like your moms age and my dad is like your grandfather's age but now my dads worried your Grandfather will kill me or him." Marty said Hannah smiled.

"Our family is all crazy." Hannah said clearly stating the facts. That's when the bell rang. Hannah gave Marty a quick kiss and headed to class it wouldn't be good to have it be your first day back and be late.

"Hannah how are you feeling?" Mr. Jennings asked. It was her 1st period teacher, Hannah looked at him.

"Much better now did I miss much?"

"Just notes you can get them from anyone in the class." Mr Jennings said and Hannah went to her seat next to her friend Melissa.

Classes went really slow that day and by the time Hannah got home she was exhausted it was already 6. She put her books down and still ignored Henry.

"How was your day?" Emma asked.

"Long I am just going to go to bed okay mom?" Hannah said Emma looked at her daughter but didn't question her she just nodded letting her daughter go upstairs.

"Henry do you know anything that is going on with her?" Emma asked her son. Henry looked up from his homework.

"Nope." Henry said looking back down but then the door open with Neal at the door.

"Dad got an A on that paper!" Henry shouted. Neal smiled.

"That's great son where's Hannah?" Neal asked. Emma pointed up stairs Neal ran up the stairs to go see Hannah.

"What dad!" Hannah said a Neal opened the door/

"You are no longer aloud to see Marty." Neal said and walked out of his daughters room with no explanation. Hannah didn't question her father she new this would all blow over right.

**A/N- I know this is also a short chapter but hope you like it! There is no limit to how long or how many chapters I will have for this story know that there are more Neal/Bae and Emma stuff along with Henry stuff I will add a lot more Chapters! Please review Lauren :)**


	19. Hurt

**Chapter 19**

**A/N- Hey sorry it took a while to get this chapter up! I hope to get some of my other stories updated soon. **

Hannah got up that next morning Neal was at the kitchen table. She walked up to her father.

"Dad why can't I talk to Marty?" Hannah asked, Neal sighed he looked at his daughter so much like her mother.

"Jefferson and I were talking. He said things didn't go over well with one of Marty's ex girlfriends and Marty abused her." Neal said. He could see his daughters face pale.

"Marty would never hurt me!" Hannah yelled. Even though she has she wasn't going to tell anyone. No it was just an accident she loved Marty and he loved her. Neal knew he shouldn't have said anything.

"Hannah I am doing this for your own protection please just don't talk to him anymore." Neal said looking at Emma.

"Mom come on." Hannah said looking at her. Emma gave her daughter this face that Hannah knew her father was telling the truth.

"Hannah please listen to your father I know what he is talking about." Emma said. Hannah looked at her angry and left the house. She got to school and avoided Marty. She knew if Henry saw them talking he would tell their father.

"Hannah come on!" Marty shouted down the hall Hannah kept walking she texting her best friend and know she was sharing a locker with her instead of Marty.

"Marty I can't talk to you." Hannah said as he stopped her grabbing her arm. "Marty let go of me." She said harshly she didn't yell it. She really didn't want to make a scene.

"Why are you running?" He asked worried.

"I can't talk to you anymore." Hannah said looking at Marty. She wanted to cry she didn't trust this guy anymore…She wanted to so badly but she couldn't. She left him there in the hall way and went to find her friend Becky. She sat down in chemistry class next to Becky. Becky turned to her after talking with a few other kids in the class.

"My father said I couldn't talk to Marty anymore."

"I know your brother told me." Becky said Hannah knew that would be the case she didn't seemed shocked at all. "I honestly think it's a good idea."

"Why he wouldn't hurt me."

"Hannah we both know he already has, and you lie to us at gym telling us the bruises are nothing."

"They are nothing it's just an accident."

"You have bruises up and down your arms; you wear sweaters every day to hide it." Becky said whispering too her. She didn't want anyone else hearing their conversation.

"No…." Hannah said. Becky just looked at her.

"I am willing to help I am glad your father said something."

"Actually Marty's father mentioned it to my dad."

"oh." Becky mouthed. Just then the teacher walked in. The class took forever and so did the next two.

Lunch was now and Hannah wasn't looking forward to it. At least she and Marty didn't have classes together but they had lunch together. He stopped her in the hall way.

"Hey Hannah what is going on?"

"I can't talk to you."

"Prom is coming up and there's no way I am letting you go with anyone else."

"Marty I can't." Hannah said trying to get away he grabbed her arm. She looked at him, the more she pulled away the tighter his grasp got.

"I don't care you belong to me your going to be my prom date that's it." Marty said angrily. Hannah hated how he acted sometimes.

"Marty I am not yours."

"Yes you are." Marty said Hannah was scared. That's when Becky came around the corner.

"Hey leave her alone Marty." Becky yelled. Marty looked at Hannah.

"We will talk later." Marty said leaving them. Becky looked at Hannah.

"Are you okay?" Becky asked. Hannah nodded but honestly she wasn't it less than 24 hours she became scared of the guy she loved.

**A/N- Okay what did you guys think! Lauren :) Sorry if it went a little fast**


	20. Family Choices

**Chapter 20!:)**

**A/N- Hey Y'all thought I'd let you guys know this is going to be the final chapter I hope you love it or like it either one thank you!:)**

Hannah got home that day and went right to her room. She didn't want to have to deal with family, not now not today, not ever but she knew that wouldn't be the case. Her mother came up to her room to talk to her like always. She hated her mother read her like an open book but it's just because Hannah was so much like how Emma was when younger. The week dragged on and Hannah didn't want too see Marty as much as she did, she would go longer way to classes or even just be with huge groups to get away from him. She couldn't confront him couldn't tell him it's over she figured this would just let him know. A few months passed and June came around, finally the summer! Hannah sat in the living room with her family on a Tuesday night. "Let's go to the beach!" Neal said everyone looked at him.

"Dad where is their a beach near by?" Hannah asked looking at her father so confused by this family outing he was thinking of.

"We can travel and get out of this town for a bit you know, you kids are almost out of school and we usually don't go anywhere." Neal said. Emma looked at him and then down at Joshua who was fast asleep, she had planned on putting him up to bed but she didn't want to wake him by moving him. "What do you say Emma a little adventure?" Neal said. Emma nodded.

"But dad what about all this curse stuff." Henry said.

"Your curse stuff can wait we aren't cursed anymore just your imagination and grandpa already found a way too break the spell around Storybrooke." Hannah said she really loved the idea of getting away for a bit.

"Kid's get out of school Friday so we can leave the following Monday or even Sunday I promised my parents and your Parents we would all go out too a nice family dinner." Emma said. Neal sighed.

"As much as I love having my father and Belle around its just…."

"Neal we already talked about this."

"Find it's set lets go on a vacation!" Neal said.

"Kid's time for bed you all have school in the morning." Emma said. Hannah and Henry got up and said goodnight to both their parents then headed up the stairs. Emma walked behind them with Joshua in her arms and Neal followed. Once Joshua was settled in his room, Emma went back too her room with Neal and laid down.

"I am exhausted." Emma said looking at Neal.

"Then go to bed it's okay I am going to stay up a bit need to think over some things." Neal said sitting on the bed. Emma walked up to him and sat next too him wrapping her arms around him.

"Is everything okay Neal?" She asked with a worried look. He nodded but she knew that was a lie.

"Your father?" She asked.

"Mostly it's just he's done so much for me and yet left me as a child."

"I know it's okay though he's trying to make up for his mistakes." Emma said she thought back on how much life has changed for her even though it feels like just yesterday she was alone too in this world.

"You know what just let's go to bed." Neal said shutting the light off.

"He shouldn't have left in the first place." Neal said upset.

"Neal sometime's life isn't fair."

"Can we not argue about this."

"We aren't arguing unless you want it too be." Emma said stating the facts.

"You know what just let's go to bed." Neal said shutting the light off.

"Your ignoring what your heart is telling you Neal."

"My heart isn't saying anything so let's just leave it." Neal said that was the last thing he said.

Emma laid down next too Neal and shut her eyes so many things on her mind she couldn't even really think to tired she felt so bad for Neal. Why did his father have to show back up in his life it took a while to realize that he was his father but was it fate they met then.

***A Wish***A Wish*** A Wish***

"Mom wake up…" Henry said shaking his mother. Emma stretched, She rubbed her eyes. The light was shining brightly through the curtains but Henrys silhouette was in front of her once her vision wasn't as blurry she could see 11 year old Henry standing in front of her.

"Henry?" Emma said completely confused.

"You okay mom you slept for ever! Sn…. Mary Margaret well Grandma is making pancakes!" Henry said with a smile, Emma sat up looking at her son. She was in the room she had in the small apartment with Mary Margaret and Henry and now David.

"Yeah I am fine Pancakes sounds great." Emma said. She thought about It, it was all a dream. She got up and followed Henry down stairs to were David and Mary Margaret stood making pancakes together the same as how they where her age.

"Hey Emma you alright did you sleep enough?" Mary Margaret asked her daughter. Emma nodded.

"Yeah just had a really weird dream." Emma said sitting down at the counter next to Henry with her parents on the other side.

"About what?" Henry asked interested.

"Just you guys." Emma said she wasn't going to explain it that was for another time and she wasn't going to tell Henry maybe just her parents maybe just well her mother. That's all who had to know after all Snow could read Emma like an open book. Maybe life is better like this with her parents and Henry. She looked at them. 'Yup maybe she will go out and look for Neal have Henry meet him and then have Henry hate her for lying but it might be worth the risk. Didn't matter right now she had her family right here in front of her, just be careful what you wish for.

**THE END! **

**A/N- THANK YOU SO MUCH for your amazing review I love you guys!:) To my amazing reviewrs…..SnowandJames4eva, Harrylovesginny09, nickstorkescsi11, yuiop, meresger, tandnarecool, Allyjuliet, Anarra, Bulma3678, Opalbrat, Emmaswanfan7, guest, red lighting, doc mois, J, Fire1, helikesitheymikey, gabyhyatt, and Andy**

**Spoiler for Sunday's episode!**

**PS. Also I can't believe Cora's dead thank goodness I can't believe Snow did that like she really had Regina going. But now There will be trouble :( **

**Thanks again Lauren :)**


End file.
